


Blue Skies

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, im sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Emma and Alyssa celebrate Valentines Day
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Blue Skies

It was Valentines Day, and Emma Nolan was almost nowhere to be found.

Alyssa checked the band closet, the bleachers, any of her and Emma’s spots, but the only time Alyssa saw her was during gym, where she flashed her a knowing smile and mouthed ‘love you’ before continuing to beat Nick Boomer at basketball. Alyssa was getting more and more anxious to deliver her present which ended up being a teddy bear and balloon. So at the end of the day she cornered Greg and asked what was up with Emma. 

“Uh- I don’t, I don’t know-” He coughed and looked at his arm like he was reading a script, then slowly pronounced his next words. “Want me to drive you to grans house to check on Emma?”

“You don’t say Gran. You call her nan. Emma wrote that.”

“What? Pf, n-”

“Take me there now.” 

“Ok.” Greg gulped.

* * *

“Emma Nolan what the hell is up with you tod-” Alyssa paused, closing the door behind her when she noticed the dim lighting, a few candles next to Emma who was grinning with a rose in her mouth, holding something in her hand, lifting the other to take the rose out of her mouth.

“Alyssa Greene, we’ve been dating for a little over a year. We’ve been through hell and back. I have something to ask you.” Emma said gently, getting up to stand in front of Alyssa. She placed what seemed to be two papers in her hand, before getting down on one knee.

“Will you see  _ Sonic The Movie _ on it’s premiere with me tonight? Greg already said he’d cover.”

Alyssa blinked, and stared at her, chuckling softly.

“Emma what the actual fuck? Yes, of course.” She bursted out into laughter. Emma grinned. 

“We will see the bluest of hedgehogs tonight, madam.”

Greg coughed from the doorway. “I put a sign and tin cans on the back of your pickup truck saying ‘going to see Sonic The Movie’.”

“Oh my god, I love my dorks.” Alyssa smiled.

  
  



End file.
